


home is where i'll find you

by thebetterbina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Fluff, I got paid to write this, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter request, like its obscenely domestic and sweet, pain? not in this house, rated that way because gavin swears, tell gavin to stop swearing, the most gentle thing ive written, the sweet stuff honestly, this is my first reed900 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: “I was just thinking.”“Mhm.” There’s an unspoken,go on, chiding his voice along.“What if we adopted a child?”@6TNinescommissioned me to write soft family tooth rotting fluff with concept art alice and that's exactly what I delivered.





	home is where i'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad, catch me with those mistakes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gavin would never admit it, but spending everyday with Niles probably made up—no, _definitely_ made up—some of the best days of his life. There was something satisfying about waking up everyday to peppered kisses on his cheek, languid fingers trailing across his torso, the sun lazily rising and light catching on their bedroom curtains filtering through the quiet of their apartment. Life was good that way, he’d wake up slowly—and depending on the day maybe he’d start it off with a _bang_ , or just idle, soft; domestic in ways he knows his younger self would’ve laughed at but now can’t imagine spending otherwise.

 

Niles is an early riser, used to say it was something his family did and the habit stayed, would wake up earlier than Gavin to go for a run or something. Come back, take a shower, crawl back into bed to slowly nudge Gavin awake with loving whispers and touches so gentle it had him practically _keening_. Gavin would wake up of course, another day ahead he doesn’t dread because the person he knows he’s going to be spending the rest of his life with was there.

 

Their wedding was a lavish affair, something about two big families joining together that caught the news in a frenzy—a Kamski and an Arkait, two billion dollar worth families with their youngest joining hands in marriage. It’s been at least a year since then, a year since the honeymoon and the frenzy of love and while Gavin had been insanely nervous about what would happen after (God, he still remembered the whispers, doubts, all about how it was all temporary and would go away after a few months) he still finds himself waking up and loving Niles and being doted on. Every. Single. Day.

 

The love certainly has not been lost and anyone who says otherwise can go fuck themselves.

 

They had the weekend off, and a day after that since they both agreed to take a well earned leave off their work just to spend another day together. It wasn’t as if it mattered all that much, Gavin’s work was mostly off on time he could schedule however he wanted—clients be damned. Car restoration really started as a hobby during his high school days, watching his mom tinker over stuff that he’d started to get interested in, by college he’d already restored two cars to his name and the original owner had been so happy at the job he’d gotten more than a little extra for his work.

 

So he turned a hobby into a business.

 

And he made damned good money from it, people did love a good restoration and it didn’t help Gavin always felt like he was fostering a child each time a new rusted vehicle came in.

 

Niles was an architect, a very highly demanded one but no surprise there—all the Arkait brothers were prodigies in whatever the hell they did, the oldest went into law and the second into medicine. Their adoptive mother, hell of a terrifying woman, still worked as a lecturer with a solid PhD in maths and still managed to make Gavin piss himself a little whenever he had to meet her.

 

Elijah finds it funny how Gavin ended up marrying his lecturer’s youngest son, Gavin just thinks he’s a sadist for even remotely thinking it’s funny.

 

“Gav, you okay?”

 

Niles voice draws him out from whatever reverie he’d somehow sunken into, the warm nudge of a freshly poured cup of coffee he gladly accepts steaming and heating up palms. It’s another weekend that way, unhurried with both their phones set on silent—it’s these times Gavin gets the chance to breathe, to put his life into a little more perspective, more private time to consider himself and actually sit back and reflect without the constant nagging worry that everyday life usually brought.

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

“Mhm.” There’s an unspoken, _go on_ , chiding his voice along.

 

“What if we adopted a child?”

 

The words are out faster than he has the chance to take them back, he looks up at Niles who just remains staring, staring—suddenly Gavin feels self conscious, he shouldn’t be asking about this right? They were too busy, between their demanding jobs they already barely had time to see each other and—

 

—he gets the tightest hug of his life.

 

“Gavin.”

 

He’s never heard his name whispered so reverently before, he’s never even seen Niles display so much emotion in one go but he hugs back eventually, tentatively. They pull back and Niles has the biggest smile on his face, _oh my God_ , he manages to think _I should’ve brought my camera_.

 

“Of course, Gavin. Of course, _yes_ , God—yes. Let’s have a child together.”

 

The words have a strange effect on him, his face going aflame and getting redder by the second especially when Niles pulls him in for a soul sucking kiss. Kids weren’t exactly on his mind a year before all this, and yet, in the comforting bracketing embrace of his lover—Gavin somehow knows they’ll be able to make a good family together.

 

It’s more stressful than he anticipated.

 

There were two ways they could go about it; have a surrogate carry either of their sperm, or, what they eventually decided on—adoption. It’s a daunting process, and no matter how many parenting seminars or meetings he has with the adoption people he still finds himself panicking over things; what if he wasn't a good dad? What if the child hated him? What if he did something wrong that would inevitably screw the kid up for life?

 

Niles presses a kiss to his palm, soft reassurance in murmured tones, it’s really the only thing grounding him at this point.

 

The squeal of children and regular thumping around the house already makes him a little scared, holding Niles’ hand tighter as they walk to the door—greeted by the matron in charge who has a too soft smile and ushers them in past all the kids that push each other around. It’s lively, the noise, the toys that Niles of all people somehow manages to trip over, the curious eyes that peer at them as they walk through. It’s entirely new and unfamiliar territory, but the bubble of excitement still manages to thrum under all the nerves.

 

“They’re a bit rowdy at the moment because they’ve all just had their naps, please—take your time and look around, all the kids are friendly and I’ll be just around the corner if you need me.”

 

They’re left then, in the middle of the chaos, to wander and hopefully bond with a child.

 

“Let’s start upstairs?”

 

Gavin gives a small motion of agreement, the patron had kindly provided them information of where their amenities for the children were located—while the lower grounds had the toys and play area, the outer garden for the kids to run about; upstairs had their little library and classrooms, and they’d both agreed maybe a too loud child wasn’t the best idea for both mostly mild tempered individuals save for Gavin’s occasional burst of anger and Niles with his frustration. They had plans to move somewhere bigger to accommodate the new life, but knowing them both they wouldn’t be able to handle one on the extremely hyper side.

 

True to form going up the stairs the sound filters just a little, it’s more quiet up here and the kids that pass them don’t run—simply give them curious looks before tottering off to do whatever they were doing, peaking into some classrooms some kids are seen in hushed whispers over books, or on open paper coloring and some on canvases painting. All in all it was a well cared for place, they’d occasional see another matron who’d smile at them before continuing their attention onto the children. The two make their way past severals rooms before coming to one with brightly stickered words of “Library”—Niles was still talking to a matron when Gavin decided to wander, he didn't come out here to talk to more adults and the whole talking speal was Niles’ thing.

 

Cautiously, he peeks his head in, it's empty for the most part, but follows the same pattern of littered books and papers strewn about haphazardly—he steps in and has to marvel a little at the chaos, wondering how the matrons ever got time to clean up after the kids when it looked like a tornado had just ripped through the room. The chalk board has letters, drawings, definitely from the caretakers teaching the kids and the low shelves have gaps in them from where all the books were taken. He steps over to one and pulls out a random title, smiling as he looks over the cover “Red Riding Hood”—Gavin would never tell anyone but as much as he likes the classic, the Grimm version of little red owning the wolf was his favourite.

 

A movement out the corner of his eye sends him jumping, tucked to a side a set of wide brown eyes peek up under the book. Huh, Gavin hadn't even noticed she was hiding out there.

 

“Uh, hey.”

 

“Hi mister.”

 

Her voice is quiet, shy, tentatively more curious than cautious.

 

He coughs awkwardly, how the hell is he supposed to have a conversation with a? Seven? Eight year old?

 

“So, uh, whatcha reading?”

 

She blinks before holding the title up for him to see, “Alice in Wonderland” is printed across the soft pastel blue book. The typical art of a blonde Alice shown following the cartoon rabbit down the hole.

 

“Oh hey, that was my favourite too.”

 

She perks up a little at that fact. “You like the story?”

 

“Uh huh, imagine falling down a hole and battling an evil Queen all in one day.”

 

She puts the book down a little, bright smile on face, her dark hair falls as tight ringlets—framing an all too gentle face, a bright, beaming smile directed at Gavin and he's sure he's going to end up blind from the sheer radiance of it.

 

“So what's your favorite part?”

 

Her head tilts at the question, a small frown on a concentrating face. “I like the tea party—”

 

They fall like that, into quiet easy chatter, Gavin rattling off all the old classic stories he knows and the little girl listening with rapt attention. Somewhere along the lines he ends up on the floor with her, both of them sitting with their backs on the wall and Alice bursting into laughter with the ridiculous story he tells her about Niles. Eventually his husband does come to find him, carefully slicked brown hair peeking around the door and smiling fondly watching Gavin get into an animated discussion with the girl about whether or not Pooh should really have that much honey and maybe consider eating some vegetables. Eventually Alice does pause, only to look at Niles with the same hesitant expression she'd first shown him.

 

“My name's Gavin.”

 

Her attention is drawn for a moment as she replies.

 

“I'm Alice!”

 

His eyes glance over to where Niles is, already another smile on his face as he says the next words.

 

“Huh, so you're Alice in Wonderland huh? Well you see that handsome guy over there?” Her head nods, curls bobbing with each movement, eyes still on Niles.

 

“He's your white rabbit.”

 

Gavin had assumed he'd be spending weeks just visiting orphanages and eventually break down over the stress of it all—he doesn't expect the first visit to go as smoothly as it did and even less does he expect managing to find a little angel he got along so well with, eventually she opens up to Niles and it's a no brainer from then; the matrons coo and croon, tell them about how quiet Alice is, a smart girl, friendly and compassionate, more on the timid side but an absolute angel. Gavin couldn't agree more.

 

By the third time they visit, they’d passed the requirements to take her home.

 

She's dressed in her Sunday best, meek smile and little backpack with all her things packed inside, stuffed rabbit clenched tightly in arms—around her the head matron waves her off; and while Gavin had thought Alice didn't have many friends with how quietly she'd been in the library the times they visited, at least half the orphanages kids stand at the porch to wish her off, some sobbing their eyes out and wailing for Alice to come visit them again. Gavin is pretty sure she's also close to tears but her face is full of trust and wonder as she takes his hand, attention moving quickly to the car, staring in awe at the rather daunting door that's more than half her size.

 

Gavin sits behind with her, buckling her in and the trip back is filled with chatter, about them, their jobs, about her favorite food, color. She asks them if they have a pet and gets a little sad when they say no, but brightens up immediately when Niles promises they can get a dog when they move.

 

Their penthouse apartment is good, can fit them all easily; it’d been a little wedding gift from Elijah and it had suited the needs of the two of them at the time—but they’re little family was growing, and Gavin wanted more than anything to give her a comfortable place to call home, preferably away from the bustle of the big city.

 

Her first steps into the apartment however are probably the most emotional moments for Gavin, they'd cleaned everything twice over and child proofed even the most suspicious looking sharp edged table—Gavin knows they're not bringing in a toddler, but he'd wanted a guaranteed safe space and Niles had been all too willing to agree.

 

They hold each other watching the little girl, _their little girl_ , walk into the apartment, that same look of awe on her face as her eyes go crossed at trying to take everything in. Gavin almost wants to cry at the next words she says, and has to choke back his own tears with his reply.

 

“I ... get to live here?”

 

“Mhm, we're family now, _welcome home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter and commission me there yeehaw [@therealconnor60](https://twitter.com/therealconnor60)


End file.
